One Night Stand
by flying metal child
Summary: It's Roy's birthday. Ed's a little drunk. The presents are unopened, but Roy finds in Ed the best present of all. One shot, pwp, RoyEd.


AN: My first Fullmetal Alchemist story. One shot, PWP, Roy/Ed lemon. Rated M for sex. Reviews are very appreciated.

_One Night Stand_

by flying metal child

He wasn't completely drunk, as if there was such a thing as "incomplete intoxication." If there were such a thing, Edward Elric was in that state between lucidity and walking unconsciousness, meaning simply that he was aware of every move but was unable to control said moves properly. He was walking among the crowd of people feeling very self conscious about his drunkenness because he was going to, in no particular order:

1. Pass out.

2. Throw up.

3. Throw up again and then pass out.

4. Maybe throw up while he was passed out.

It served him right, drinking like he had after that first realization that he was half drunk. He had no trouble picking up more drinks and downing them like they were water. In all honesty he had never had alcohol before and it was the feeling of peer pressure, i.e. Roy Mustang and the rest of the whole damn military walking around like perfect adults that made him snatch up the offered mugs in front of him. One down, several to go. Al didn't really approve and warned Ed that drinking was bad for one's health. Riza Hawkeye was boisterous in her own inebriation and smacked Ed on the back heartily when he finished his last beer. That was when the sick feeling threatened to expose his lack of control. Maybe the adults got a kick out of his youthful ambition.

He knew it was cold outside. Maybe a walk in the snowy December air would refresh him and allow him to return to the party celebrating Roy Mustang's thirty-second birthday.

Thirty-two. 32. Three and a two. Three whole decades and two insignificant years added to the coming big forty. God, Mustang felt so damn old already. Roy tried not to think of it when he saw the birthday cake and the happy colorful balloons and streamers and piles of presents heaped on the table affectionately called "Roy's Bribes." The party was getting late, but no one wanted to leave the mess hall. That's what happened when cooks made too much food and let people drink as much as they liked. Roy didn't like to drink much so he only allowed himself half a glass of red wine. It didn't relax him as he talked among his friends. He was anxious over nothing.

_It's just a party_, he thought. The birthday cake was long gone and most of the balloons were popped for fun.

Roy slipped out of the hall unnoticed and found himself walking around the building. The crunch of snow under his feet made him want to stay outside forever. The cold air seeping into his lungs grounded him in reality. This was what winter felt like. It hated your lungs like summer never could.

Just when Roy wanted to light up a cigarette, a habit he didn't have and didn't know why it entered his mind (maybe it was his own steaming breath) he was distracted by a figure sitting on the back steps of the mess hall. Roy didn't recognize Ed at first because he was wearing a long dark coat instead of his usual red. It suited him well, especially in dreary December. Somehow he had missed him during the party. Ignored him maybe. Roy could have made a joke about Ed being lost in the crowd because of his height, but he could tell the boy was not in his element.

"Ed?" Roy questioned as he moved closer. Ed cocked his head up slowly and sighed.

"What do you want?" he snapped. He was barely able to keep his words from slurring, but Roy noticed the signs.

"Are you...drunk?"

"Go home Ed." Ed shrugged his shoulders and stood too quickly and almost fell down the meager four steps he had been sitting on. Roy caught him with a "Whoa!" and Ed responded by grasping Roy's shirt and bursting into drunken laughter.

"I don't..." Ed stopped laughing. "I don't want anyone to know I'm drunk, Mustang." Ed looked up into Roy's focused eyes with innocent affection and embarrassment.

"You won't tell anyone I got drunk will you?"

"No, I promise." Roy hooked his arm under Ed and said with a sigh, "Come on, I'll walk you home." Ed mumbled his thanks and let Roy lead him home. The walk was not quick enough and it lacked substance and conversation. Roy felt very conscious of Ed's body hanging in his arms. His weight was physical because of the automail, but Roy felt the weight in other inexplicable ways, ways that made him wonder why Ed was suddenly so precious to him and so conveniently vulnerable.

_And emotionally unavailable_, Roy added.

When they arrived at Ed's military issued dormitory, both were nearly frozen stiff. Roy let Ed fall onto his bed and went to the heat and struck up the gas. Ed groaned and tried to sit up but was unsuccessful, so he closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him.

"My pants are wet from sitting in the snow," he said with a sad whimper. "Roy? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Do me a favor? Dry clothes…dresser." Roy said nodded, albeit hesitantly, and began rummaging through the drawers for a shirt and a pair of pants. He was hesitant not only because it was someone else's property, but because he never knew what he might find while looking through Ed's things. He tried to ignore the drawer of letters and personal things, yet he let his eyes linger on photos and words as he slowly shut it away.

He brought a pair of loose pants and a shirt to Ed and laid them on the bed.

"Edward, you going to be alright?" Roy asked in an unconcerned voice.

"I've got to..." Ed opened his eyes and forced himself to sit. He instantly tried to wrangle with his long black coat and failed

Roy took it off for him.

Ed then tried to take off his shoes but his unfocused mind had trouble unlacing the tight boots.

Roy took them off as well.

Ed unbuttoned his pants and somehow slid them off taking his socks with them.

Roy was watching.

There was the automail leg in its full glory, right up to the border of scarred skin. It was barely concealed by Ed's boxer shorts. Roy traced the workings of the automail with his eyes and was fascinated by the sight of the machine stuck to the flesh by such complex and unnatural means. The Rockbell hand was genius. He suddenly became torn from his thoughts when Ed moaned with frustration. He couldn't wiggle out of his shirt.

Roy slipped it off easily.

Ed felt suddenly dizzy from the alcohol, his body chilled and nearly naked. He could feel a hand touching his automail leg and his living leg. He felt the hands come up to his thighs, to the border of his boxer's, threatening to go higher and higher until...where his eyes focused...nowhere.

Roy nearly fell off the bed when Ed's hand connected with his cheek in a very hard slap. The living hand lingered a moment too long and Roy caught it in his own hand and held it tight.

"Edward!" Ed was panting and gritting his teeth angrily in Roy's unrelenting grasp. His body shook and his skin sweated cold, even though his insides were boiling. Roy had to push Ed back onto the bed when the boy threatened to jerk forward like a cornered cat.

"Don't touch me like that," Ed said with a growl.

"I was just putting your pants on Edward!" Ed's breathing and wild eyes calmed when he looked down, and indeed, the pants were almost up past his boxers...ah! That was the feeling. Ed gave himself to the mercy of Roy as he finished pulling the pants up and tightened the drawstring a little. Roy moved to put on the shirt but Ed waved it away.

"How old are you again?" Ed asked suddenly to cover his embarrassment.

"Thirty two."

"Old man." Roy snorted a laugh and smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am. I feel old." Ed looked at him lazily and blinked his eyes very, very slowly. His focus was intense, even in his state.

"You should get back to your party."

"I don't feel much like it."

"It's your party." Roy shrugged.

"You'd rather sit there," Ed began with a smile, "than be with your friends."

"You're my friend, Ed."

"I thought I was your dog."

"Ha! You are not anyone's dog, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Hmm. Go open your presents, Mustang." The order was sharp and Roy didn't have the chance to see Ed's face before he rolled on his side and closed his eyes.

"I'll open yours first then. What did you get me?"

Ed mumbled, "I didn't get you anything." Roy cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Liar. Roy had seen the gift stuck in his pile of gifts. It was small, but it was sure to be something interesting.

Ed cleared his throat and said sadly, "I'm seventeen."

"Yeah, I know."

"I've known you for a few years, right?"

Roy snorted despite himself. "I'd say."

"You never got me a birthday present." Roy felt his heart crawl up his throat. Ed didn't say anything after that and Roy wondered if he was waiting for him to say something to the accusation, for that was what it was, a judgmental accusation pointed right at Roy's character. Roy shifted on the bed and decided that it was not a welcome place for his body, at least not tonight, but Ed rolled over and said, "Are you leaving?" It almost sounded like...pleading. Roy could see the boy's eyes were unfocused. What was he thinking?

"Have I worn out my welcome?" Roy said playfully. Ed smirked and managed to sit up.

"No. I just...I dunno." He hung his head between his knees. One metal, one flesh. It was nice to think both were real. The pants gave the illusion. Roy let his mind slip for a moment. He saw Ed's bare legs laid out. The metal was a mirror and the skin was soft and warm. What was it like to have something like that attached to you for so long? Was it second nature? Did you treat it like a part of you? If someone touched your metal leg or arm, touched it lovingly, did it arouse you?

"Is it the touch or is it the intent, Edward?" Ed looked up dumbly.

"What?"

"What's it like to have automail? Do you feel it like it's part of you?"

"Well...my nerves are attached. Sorta. No...I don't really feel it, but, it's there. Why do you want to know?" Roy lowered his eyes in thought. Ed caught the look that was focused on his automail leg. He did not react when Roy laid his hand on the metal knee and grasped it firmly. Yes, it was hard. It was not real. Roy followed the workings of the leg, each grove and screw, up to the hilt where Ed's stub of a leg began. He left off and reached for the arm to confirm it was the same. All these years he wondered, and now he knew. Not like he couldn't imagine, but this moment seemed appropriate to touch and explore as he never had before.

"Roy?" The man smiled. Ed seemed so innocent, yet behind the drunken mask was a man too, a man who had been through trials of blood and loss. Love was reserved for his brother and long dead mother. Love and loss almost went hand in hand. They struggled in an indestructible dance of destiny. Ed's pouting mouth was an instant target and Roy leaned in and gave the boy a quick kiss meant to be a leaving gesture, for he started to get off the bed.

A metal hand clenched around his wrist.

"Please stay," Ed whispered. Something in his eyes said he wanted more than a friendly sleep over. Roy knew Ed enough to know their unspoken language. He sat back on the bed and the two instantly fell into an embrace, Roy between Ed's legs and kissing his mouth slowly and deliberately. Ed moaned when the kisses hit his neck and rose behind the sensitive spot behind his ear, then falling, falling again, down to his throat and right above his collarbone. Cool fingers slid down Ed's chest, to his toned stomach and then slipped down his pants and jerked the already hard organ up and down in unapologetic abuse. Ed groaned at the rough touch and reciprocated with a quick squeeze to Roy's erection.

Those touches sealed the deal.

Roy timed how fast it took to get out of his clothes.

Thirty two seconds.

And ten to pull off Ed's boxers.

A delicious wave of orgasmic desire washed over Roy as he lay between Ed's legs and pressed their erections together. How Ed felt it, Roy wasn't sure, but the moan that came from his throat meant something, so he rubbed harder as he nibbled the boy's neck. Roy bit the tender spot between Ed's neck and shoulder so hard that he made blood come. The iron taste spilled down his throat.

"Roy...Roy," Ed gasped. "Don't..."

_Don't what, Ed? Can't finish your sentences?_ Roy thought sadistically.

Roy could taste the strong liquor in Ed's mouth, vaporish and sweet mixed with the saliva in his own mouth. The taste of blood washed away slowly as the desire in his body swelled painfully. Ed's legs were spread under him and waiting for something it hadn't known until now. Roy pulled back and looked down at the boy's hard erection and the curve of his rear sloping under in a heart shaped target. Ed's eyes were nearly closed. Sweat ran down his brow. Roy didn't ask permission, they were beyond that.

Roy lifted Ed's soft body onto his lap, one metal leg and one real leg wrapped around his waist, and without warning, penetrated him slightly. It was hard to do so without any lubrication, but Roy managed to pierce him deeper and deeper as Ed cried out. The cries were not sweet moans of pleasure, but of pain and violation. His eyes blurred as a flood of tears leaked out over his eyelashes, his flushed cheeks and dripped down his chin. Roy was thrusting into him so hard that it felt like his cock was coming up through his body and into his throat. Maybe that it was his own beating heart that threatened to choke him. He wanted to scream Roy's name, tell him it hurt too much, but all that came out were pathetic crying moans. Even his arms seemed limp and useless, for they remained at his sides and lacked even the ability to grasp the sheets under him.

Roy slowed his thrusting and nearly stopped when he came violently with a shudder. He pulled out in one swift jerk and slightly hurt himself. His eyes did not miss the gaping hole he had stretched and bruised. Ed moaned softly when it was over.

"Sorry about that, Ed." Roy whispered the apology in Ed's ear and nibbled the lobe for good measure. He began another round of soft kissing, trailing the touches down to Ed's toned abdomen and then to the erection that had waited impatiently for it's pleasure. Roy swallowed the organ whole and sucked hard to make Ed come. Roy's mouth was much gentler than his unforgiving cock, yet the result was the same when Ed gushed his semen over Roy's lips and tongue.

The slight orgasm was acceptable compensation for his virginity.

Roy wiped his lips. The taste was salty. He pulled his body to eyelevel with Ed and wrapped his arms around him.

"You still drunk?" Roy asked.

"Kinda," Ed replied sleepily.

"Think you'll remember this in the morning?"

"Maybe. It's only a one night stand."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, a one night stand."

Roy smiled happily as Ed fell asleep.

He whispered aloud, "Happy Birthday to me," and kissed Ed's cheek sweetly before sleep took him to dreams.

* * *

end 


End file.
